War in the North
by BrownEyedGirl87
Summary: While the Fellowship of the Ring journeyed Middle Earth, another group of heroes with their story untold would change Middle Earth and the evil that roams it forever. Join Eradan, Andriel, Farin, Miliel, and Silran as they journey to stop the forces of Agandaur, Sauron's cruelest ally. Elladan/OC Elrohir/OC (Fellowship will be in it as well, they will meet them in some chapters)
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own LOTR or the video game 'War in the North'. Author- ACGamer owns Silran and I own Miliel.

**Chap. 1 Bree**

The silver droplets hit the dark shingles and fall onto the cobble street below. The dim lighting from the houses barely reflects on the muddy puddles of water. It wasn't regular to see an elf, two rangers, and a dwarf walk on the roads of Bree, nor was it regular to see hobbits either. One of the rangers, Eradan, walked down the street casually with his bow strapped on his back and his long sword in its scabbard leading the group. Only a couple of people were out, and if they were outside, they were under the roof of their home on the porch, or under some other kind of cover watching the mysterious group of four walk by.

"It's depressing," The dwarf, Farin, stated holding his axe watching everyone who watched them. The rain made a 'tapping' noise on his helmet, which was the only sound the group could hear.

The rain would soon run down the helmet and onto his face, then his thick beard. The rain was also falling on the other ranger, Silran's, brown hair.

Her traveling boots walked through the puddles causing the soles of the boots to be muddy and even more tarnished than the beginning of their journey.

Out of all of them, the two elves, Andriel and Míliel, were the only ones who wear a cloak which covers their long hair making everyone jealous.

"Eradan, do you know where you are going?" Silran asked staring at the back or Eradan's head watching the rain drops run down his blonde hair.

"Of course I know." He said reassuringly never looking back at the group. Farin sighed and began to pull out his pipe.

"What are you trying to do?" Silran asked Farin who finished lighting his pipe. He looked up and raised the pipe towards her face with his short arm.

A small gust of wind blows the smoke of the pipe towards Miliel's face making her cough. "What does it look like I'm doing?" Farin said.

"How are you going to use it in the pouring rain?" He stopped his process and looked up at the elf.

"I might as well try. Everyone here could use one; think about how happier this place would be." Silran hit Farin's helmet and he chuckled still trying to light the pipe.

"Here we are," Eradan announced. The group looks up at the green sign with a white horse on it and white writing on the bottom. "The Prancing Pony." He proceeded walking to the tavern while the group trailed behind him. There were hay bales on the side, a wagon with a horse in the back, and a door on the left. Eradan stopped in front of the door causing the group to bump in to each other.

"Remember we are here to meet Aragorn, not to get drunk." Eradan said.

"I'm not going to drink." Andriel said walking to the door.

"I wasn't talking to you." He said looking at Farin. Farin shrugged and went next to Andriel putting his hand on the door.

"It is a tavern Eradan." Farin pushed the tavern's wooden door open and the group entered. When they walk in, the quieting talking almost mumbling ceases and the attention is on them. Eradan, Andriel, and Miliel walked straight while Silran and Farin went to the left of the tavern. After they separate, the talking resumes once more except this time the mumbling is like small murmuring.

"Now you can use your pipe." Silran tells Farin who sits down on a bench. He smiles and gladly pulls out his pipe and begins to light it again. When Silran looks at him again he is already smoking it with a grin on his face.

"Did you see where Miliel went?" Silran asks her friend. "Yes she's with the other two."

Silran then moved to the fireplace and pulled off her boots. The heat of the fire rushed to her cold wet feet making her let out a small breath of relief. Putting her boots next to the fire so they can dry off, she leans against the wall next to the hearth and relaxes with the comforting heat of the flames causing her to nod off. Farin was wrapped up in his smoking feeling relaxed and calm; this had been the longest time since the journey began. He started to close his eyes but saw a dark figure in front of him. Realization hit him and he looked up to see a hobbit standing over him with a huge grin on his face.

"Tell me dwarf, would you like to play a game of riddles?" He asks leaning over in Farin's face. Farin, on purpose, puffed smoke in his face causing the hobbit to cough.

"It depends Halfling, with whom am I playing with?" The hobbit has an angry look on his face, but soon it disappeared and he sat down next to Farin.

"I prefer being called hobbit, dwarf. And you are playing with me. So what say you?" The hobbit asks. Farin gave him a strange look; he knew this was for money… On the other hand he needed some anyway.

"Sure. Ask away. 10 silver pieces." He said. The hobbit smiles and tosses a bag onto the table making a jingling noise.

"I didn't say anything about money being involved." The hobbit says raising a brow.

"It'll make the game more…interesting." Farin had said. The hobbit liked Farin out of all the people he had ever met.

"I agree. Let's begin. 'The more of these you take the more you leave behind.'" The hobbit said. Farin smiled and puffed more smoke.

"Footsteps." Farin said rolling his eyes. "Too easy." The hobbit smirked.

"'It belongs to you, but your friends use it more than you do. What is it?'" He asked. This one took Farin sometime to think before the answer came to him.

"My name. Come on hobbit is this all you got?" Farin asks jokingly.

"'By night they come without being called, by day they are gone without being stolen. What are they?" He asked.

"Stars." A voice said. The hobbit looked to his right and Eradan was in front of them with Andriel and Miliel standing next to him.

"Hey you cheated. This game is between me and the dwarf." The hobbit said angrily to Eradan.

"It's alright. I was winning anyway," Farin said laughing. "Money if you please." The hobbit tossed him the bag and walked out the tavern in anger.

"So what did Aragorn say?" Farin asked. Eradan quickly put his hand against Farin's mouth covering his whole head almost.

"He told us to call him Strider not Aragorn." He whispered to Farin. Farin nodded his head and Eradan took his hand off of Farin's mouth.

"Anyway, what did he say?"

"He told us that we need to go to Formost." Eradan said.

"Do we have to go now? Can we stay the night? We travelled all day and this place is actually not outside with only a fire to keep us warm." Farin requested. They all were tired Eradan had to admit, the bags beneath their eyes showed it and he saw Silran sleeping next to the fire.

"Fine. Who is paying?"

"That'll be me laddie." Farin held the bag and pushed back Eradan to walk over to the owner. Eradan watched as Farin poured the bag into his hand and hands the owner some coins. He walks back breathing out smoke from the pipe.

"I asked for the cheapest room which has four beds, one of us will have to share." Eradan hit Farin's helmet.

"I think that smoke is getting to your head; the cheapest room?"

"Well, this is my money and I'm not spending it all." Farin protested.

"Fair enough, Farin lead the way." Andriel said. Farin walked past them and up a set of stairs with Andriel following. Eradan stayed turning to look at Silran who was getting up with the help of Miliel and putting on her boots. "Thanks Miliel." Miliel nods with a tired a smile and starts to go up the stairs.

"We got a room?" Silran asks tiredly. Eradan nods his head as he follows her up the staircase. While they were walking, Silran missed a step and Eradan caught her with his arm. He looked at her and saw her eyes were closing, "Can you-" "Don't need to ask." He carries her rest of the way up and when they arrive at a hallway, he turned to his right and saw a door wide open. He entered and saw Andriel and Farin had fallen asleep on a bed, and Miliel was asleep lying back on a cushioned chair. Eradan shut and locked the door behind him and went over to a bed to lay Silran down. He looked at her and walked over to the last available bed and collapsed onto it knowing it would be a long day tomorrow.

**A/N: Hey everyone, you maybe thinking I have a lot of LOTR stories, but you can never have too much fanfics for LOTR! The inspiration came from my sister ACGamer and we'll be taking turns writing this story. It's based on the video game 'War in the North' and the LOTR movie, and books. A blend of all of that. I hope you enjoyed first chapter, Please follow, favorite, and review tell us what you think! :) **

**-BrownEyedGirl87 and ACGamer**

**_P.S: We added a quick character description below:_**

Silran: **(OC)** Dunedain, Ranger of the North, fights with duel weapons and somewhat archery but prefers sword combat, 20 years old. Light brown hair, green eyes. Close with Miliel. Wants revenge on Agandaur and to help the Rangers.

Eradan: **(Video Game Character)** Son of Baranor, Dunedain, Ranger of the North, master at archery and sword combat, 25 years old. Light dirty blonde hair, hazel eyes. Committed to his duty of being a Ranger.

Andriel: **(Video Game Character)** Elven lore-master, taught by Elrond himself but isn't a scholar, uses staff combat and swords, uses healing arts and magic. Immortal. Long brown hair, light blue eyes. Friends with Elrond's sons. A bit curious but willing to help for greater good.

Farin: **(Video Game Character)** Dwarf, a champion of the dwarf-realm of Erebor, fought at Battle of the Five Armies, lived in Iron Hills when Smaug came as a child, axe, all melee weapons, and crossbow combat. Red-brown beard, brown eyes. Close friends with Silran and Miliel. Naturally courageous and determined.

Miliel- **(OC)** A wise, loyal, and kind elleth who lived during the time of the Fall of Gondolin when Glorfindel slayed the Mighty Balrog. She is the quietest one of the group, sometimes she'll go days without speaking, but she doesn't do it rudely, it's her personality and is natural for her. Her companions know her well and like that about her. A master at archery and throwing knives, has long light brown hair and dark brown eyes. She is sweet and ready for anything that comes their way, and willing to protect her friends before herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chap. 2 Fornost**

The dead tall grass swayed in the wind brushing the old dust off the ruins of Fornost. The remains of the old northern fortress were abandoned and are believed to be haunted by the race of men. The old stone pillars that once greatly stood tall were knocked down along with many of the walls and towers that held up the fortress. Only until Agandaur, no one had inhabited the fortress for a thousand years, and it was the group's occupation to make sure the forces were pushed out.

"I don't like the looks of this place. Seems eerie." Farin says looking at his surroundings along with everyone else.

Andriel looks down at the dwarf with a small grin but quickly hides it, "Do you believe in ghosts, Farin?" Farin looks up at the she-elf and turns pale, "No, I do not lass! Don't waste your time trying to frighten me, try it on Miliel." The said elleth looks toward the two and shakes her head no, and joins Eradan in soft conversation with Silran.

Andriel laughs amused, "I will not frighten Miliel, besides, she believes in ghosts." And with that she walks faster to join the other three leaving Farin behind, frozen in his place.

"Pffft, elves and their beliefs on the world, healthy eating, and ghosts." The dwarf grumbles and goes to join them. Approaching the rocky steps, they make their way up to the fortress. Andriel touches a singed arrow and gets up.

"I see no sign of orcs." She states to Eradan.

"These ruins could hide a large army. We might even now be under the gaze of unfriendly eyes." Eradan says in a low tone.

"Well… we came to provide a distraction for Aragorn, and we're walking in the front door to Fornost, how proper." Silran laughs until she stops, seeing Miliel string an arrow to her bow slowly and taking aim and releasing the arrow. The arrow hits the chest of an orc who lets out an ear piercing scream falling to the ground dead. The group now has all their weapons out and ready to fight.

"Let me have him!" Farin shouts running towards the last standing orc, he slices the orc with his axe, the orc crumples to the ground and Farin triumphantly pulls the axe out of the orc.

"Let's move forward!" Farin exclaims to the group. They follow the dwarf's lead with their boots crunching the dead grass beneath them.

Four orcs are hunched over surrounding an old stone fountain in the middle of the courtyard. Eradan fires an arrow penetrating one of the orc's head; they all turn around and shriek alerting their presence.

Silran with her dual swords raised, runs to an orc and slices it through its body and neck. The orc grabs his neck as the black blood seeps through his fingers and he falls on his knees. Andriel fights the last two orcs with her staff stabbing one orc with the bottom end and clubbing the other orcs head. "Let's keep moving! I sense more!" Andriel shouts following Miliel who is taking lead running up the steps.

Now in a different part of the fortress, orcs swarm towards the company. Some armed with bows and arrows and others swords, Miliel strings two arrows and releases them having them fly far and each one hitting an orc in the eye. Eradan with his two handed sword cuts off a leg of an orc archer, sending the leg flying and hitting the ground; the group advanced forward fighting more orcs along the way with Farin having blotches of the black orc blood covered on him.

They stopped at an empty chamber with columns in the middle wrapping around the center of the room; Silran looked down and saw no steps so she jumped down with Eradan, Farin, Andriel, and Miliel following her lead. They all scattered throughout the chamber until a growl echoed from another entrance. Farin walked over to the dark corridor only to hear loud banging footsteps move closer to him.

"Troll.." Miliel whispers to herself getting an arrow ready.

"Troll!" Farin announced. He moved out of the corridor and back with the group who all had their weapons out and ready. The troll was wearing light armor and carried a stone hammer large enough to knock down a column. Andriel ran up to the troll and stabbed her staff into its toe causing a howl of pain shaking the chamber. The rest of the group attacked with Eradan and Miliel firing arrows at its head and Farin, Silran, and Andriel swinging at its feet and legs.

The troll finally collapses to the ground of stone. Giving the final blow, Farin raises his axe and embeds it into the trolls head. "He's gone for good."

There was a short silence until Eradan quickly turned his head to the left, "Someone's coming."

They all look around the empty chamber looking for who they are sensing. Now having all of their weapons drawn, they turn around hearing the footsteps approach them.

They raise their weapons when two people show up, two ellon, with their weapons aimed at them.

The two elves quickly lower their weapons and the one with a helmet and a sword speaks, "Besting a troll in combat…"

The other with no helmet and a bow and arrow adds, "That is no small feat, friends."

"Elladan and Elrohir," Andriel announces feeling relieved as well as the rest of the group. They put away their weapons.

"It would appear that we are on the same side." Elrohir sheathes his sword.

"Perhaps we could be of assistance to each other." Elladan says looking at the group.

Silran takes note that they look alike despite the one wearing a helmet, but as they step closer she can see more clearly that they could be twins.

"Allow us to offer a hand." Elrohir kneels looking down at us letting out his hand.

Eradan goes first taking Elrohir's offered hand and gets pulled up. Farin looks up at the three women left standing with him.

"Ladies first?" Silran grins down at him. Farin considers than shakes his head, "Nah." The dwarf walks to the wall and looks up at Elrohir in the eyes, "I can't believe I'm doing this," he says taking the elf's hand.

"Neither am I." Elrohir glares down at the dwarf pulling him up. "Andriel, tis' great seeing you again," Elrohir smiles losing the glare in his eyes towards the dwarf.

Andriel smiles back with an unknown glint in her eyes and takes Elrohir's offered hand.

"She really knows a lot of people." Silran softly whispers to Miliel. Her eyes then stray to the elf next to Elrohir. _Eliden?_ She couldn't remember what Andriel said. But she is wondering why he isn't helping his brother pull us up. The ellon she is looking at notices her staring at him, after Silran sees a bloodied cloth on his shoulder area. _He has a hurt arm._ What happens next that she didn't expect was him about to set down his bow and extend his hand out for her to take.

Before she could react and before Elladan made any more motion that she could come to him, she hears Eradan call her name and she goes to take his hand and he pulls her up. Elrohir then extends his hand down one last time to Miliel and lifts her up easily. After she is pulled up, she nods her thanks to the elf and starts walking toward the other side of the fortress. She feels a pull to go over there…

"What is wrong Miliel?" Farin walks up behind her.

Miliel looks down at the dwarf and back to the corridor that travels from outside to inside, "At first I felt an unknown feeling take over in me and it steered me to this direction. I hear someone or something crying for help. We are definitely not done here yet."

Farin nods, "Let's go tell the others. They are just greeting each other with those elves." Miliel rolls her eyes, "I am an elf Farin."

"Yes you are, but you are a different one. In a good way. And Miliel, it is nice hearing your voice from time to time." He smiles up at her and she gives him a small smile back. She's grateful to have a friend like Farin and the rest of her companions. She trusts her companions with all her heart.

"Well met my friends." Andriel speaks first to the twins. "We were told we might find you here. I am truly glad to see you." The twins bow their head to her with small smiles before she continues. "Allow me to introduce my companions—"

Farin interrupts her, "Andriel. I followed Miliel to see what she was doing, she believes there is more. This isn't the time for greeting now I'm afraid. She senses help. We must start moving as soon as we can."

The twins looked at the dwarf and the elleth next to him, Elladan speaks, "We shall come as well."

Eradan nods to them and looks at the rest of his group, "Let's start moving now. Can you lead the way Miliel?" She nods and starts walking back with everyone following after her with weapons drawn.

They go down the corridor leading inside following Miliel silently until they come to a stop next to some columns and a huge open room.

"Is this where you heard it?" Andriel asks Miliel who shakes her head. The quiet elleth picks up a loose stone and throws it to the center. As the stone hits the stone floor, it makes an echo in the room and below the floor. The floor then crashes down loudly with dust everywhere.

"It is a trapdoor." Elrohir states glancing at Miliel who started walking to the trapdoor and looked down it.

"How did she sense its hollowness?" Eradan asked anyone, but Silran answered, "You should know her by now, she's Miliel. She's quiet, therefore she can hear so much more." She starts following Miliel who jumped down into the hole. Everyone else quickly followed after.

After they were all in the pit, they follow Miliel down the dark and dimly lit corridor.

Elladan's eyes darken, "I smell orc." Sure enough, when they came out the corridor, there were orcs everywhere running towards them. Quickly they all broke out into fighting.

While Silran was fighting her opponents, she couldn't help letting her eyes widen at how _violent and brutal _the twins fought. Every orc they touched, they made sure they received the hardest blow to ensure they wouldn't come back to life. Sure that's how everyone fought, including her. But not the way the twins do it.

**A/N: Hey, this chapter was pretty long I had to stop it here. Hooray the cute twins are in! And for those of you who are the gamers or I guess everyone: the timeline was kind of changed. My sister and I planned it out like if it was turned into a movie and not a video game. I'll explain it more when the next chap is posted, I don't want to spoil it. The next chapter should be up soon! :) Hope you enjoyed! Please review!**

**-ACGamer and BrownEyedGirl87**


End file.
